


The Sea

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels for Fili Campaign, Fíli Friday, Fíli as King, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Fili, but on a Thursday, feels for fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili had never seen the sea before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mini-contest #5 (king fili) at [feelsforfili](http://feelsforfili.tumblr.com/).

Fili had never seen the sea before. The ocean was darker and wilder than he'd imagined in his dreams. He never thought the waves could be so loud when they crashed against the shore or that the water could be so cold when it washed up against the beach and touched his bare toes. He had never thought that there would be such a thing as white sea foam. 

He wasn't sure why in all of his 120 years, he'd never been to the edges of Middle Earth. There never seemed to be a reason before. But now that Fili had been King Under the Mountain for over 50 years, he felt as though it was time to stretch his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
